Four Teenage Boys in a Cabin
by Figure.10
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny go on a camping trip! Smut happens..Stenny /Slash/ Please read and review!
1. SpookyAss Cabin

**Author's Note: **This is a chapter story I'm writing. Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Stan shifted his wieght from one foot to the other, his silky black hair swaying from side to side as he stood in his driveway.

God, how long would it take Cartman to pack some shit for a camp out?

Kenny didn't seem to care. Cartman was just being himself, after all.

He bounced absent-mindedly on the bumper of Mrs. Marsh's minivan. Kyle was humming along to his Ipod. He was glad

they all got to stay up at a cabin at Stark's Pond, but he wasn't to sure about fishing. Maybe the other guys wouldn't want to

either. Jimbo had insisted they take some old fishing poles and tackle boxes of his and, like always, Stan hadn't had the heart

to say no.

"Took you long enough, fatass." Stan complained, as a very disgruntled 15 year old Eric Cartman lugged a huge rolling suitcase

to the back of the van.

"Ay!", the larger boy replied, "Stop being such a fucking tampon-chewer and help me out here!"

"Why do you need so much stuff asshole?, it's only two nights." Cartman shot Stan a whithering look as he shoved his

Wellington Bear suitcase on top of Kenny's garbage bag/travel bag.

"God you're poor Kenny." Cartman growled as he shut the trunk, "eating smores and hotdogs is gonna be a real treat for you."

Kenny flipped him off. The boys climbed into the car as Mrs. Marsh came outside looking disgruntaled. She wished Randy

would take the boys up to their stupid cabin, but he was playing World of Warcraft.

The ride up to Stark's Pond was nearly unbearable. Cartman kept up his idea of "car games", and Kyle kept up his Ipod.

"Slug Hummer!", he yelled gleefully, punching Stan in the arm.

"Fuck off!", Stan groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Boys, no swearing!" _Stupid fucking World of Warcraft_.

Stan was starting to wish he hadn't waited for Cartman to get packed.

"Cartman hit me, Mom!"

"Knock it off, Eric."

"Slug Hybrid!", Cartman called out, this time followed by a punch to the pillow Stan was holding out to protect himself.

Kenny sighed. _Stupid blood-sucking vagina_. He looked out the window at the snowy Colorado mountains. The fresh

sugar-white snow glistning back at his pale blue eyes._ It's been way too long since I went camping with my homeboys. _

Kenny thought, _we've grown apart a bit, what with Stan's sports, Kyle's Karate, and Cartman's...Cartman's.... What has_

_Cartman been do'in lately? _Kenny was pulled from his thoughts as a pillow hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell, guys?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and played a louder song on his Ipod.

When they finaly arrived, Mrs. Marsh drove away almost as soon as Stan and his friends got their stuff out of the trunk.

The old cabin was surrounded by beautiful old pine trees. Vines of Ivy were growing up it's dark log walls, attaching it to the

silent forest around them. Kyle looked around at the darkening woods and gulped.

"It'll be ok." Kyle nearly jumped at the sound of Stan's voice, and the feeling of his hand on his shoulder.

He smiled back at Stan, grabbed his backpack, and followed Stan, Cartman, and Kenny towards the old cabin.

The door creaked spookily as Kenny gingerly pushed it open; half expecting something to jump out and kill him.

It was getting late, and the first thing the boys did was open all their sleeping bags and put them on the floor.

The cabin only had one real room.

Cartman flopped down on his Terrance & Phillip sleeping bag and cracked a familliar grin.

"Who want's do go first?" He asked his bewildered friends.

"First at what, lardass?" Kyle sneered.

"Duh- you guys, we're in a spooky old cabin in the middle of the woods, miles away from home... Truth or Dare?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Second Note:** Cheesy I know, but it gets better!


	2. Truth or Cream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park. I don't own Kenny either but I try not to think about that because it makes me cry *sob*

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kyle rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get to sleep, but seeing Kenny do something stupid might take his mind of how

un-godly creepy this place was. He just hoped Cartman wouldn't try to make him drink his piss or something.

Stan rolled his eyes and looked over at Kenny as well, his blonde friend had perked up a bit.

"Ok, Kinny, truth or dare?"

As Kenny said "dare", Stan noticed the truley evil look playing accross Cartman's face.

This couldn't end well.

Kenny seemed to see it as well, and his eyes widened.

_Oh no, what does that douche-fuck have planned for me this time?_

"Ok, poor boy, I dare you to..." Cartman paused for the dramatic effect, relishing the look of apprehention on Kenny's

face.

"I dare you..."

"Oh, just tell him, assface!" Stan complained. Cartman smiled at him. _All compfy in his little blue sleeping bag, wait 'till_

_he hears..._

"Kenny, I dare you- to lick whipped cream off Stan's nipples!" Cartman pulled a bottle of cream from his suitcase and

shook it jack-off style at Kenny.

"What the fuck!" Both boys said in unison. Kyle's mouth hung open.

Kenny's cheeks pinked as he looked over at his dark-haired friend.

"You can't drag ME into this," Stan huffed, "I never said I'D do a dare!"

"You DON'T have to do a dare, Stan", Cartman said defensively, using the bottle's tip as a pointer, "You just have to stand

there while Kenny oraly services you."

Kyle laughed and propped himself op on his elbows, to observe just how sick this could get.

Stan's face turned red as Kenny got up and tenitively took the bottle of whipped cream from Cartman's pudgy hand.

Stan looked at Kenny, shocked and appaled.

"You seriously want to go though with this?!"

Cartman roared with laughted seeing all the color drain from Stan's face. Even his best friend looked amussed.

"I can't turn down a dare, dude, I got a reputation to uphold."

"What is it Stan?", Cartman said in a sing-song voice, "Worried it might expose what a fucking faggot you are?"

Stan looked furious, He sighed and reached to take off his T-shirt.

"That's it Stan, Take it like the little bitch you are!"

"I'm only doing this 'cause Kenny's my friend.", Stan mumbled into the cloth. He tossed his shirt on top of his sleeping

bag.

Kenny stepped up to Stan awkwardly, he tried to put on a 'let's just get this over with?' smile, but he was too

nervous. Stan gulped.

"Just get it over with, dude, then we can all get some sleep." Kyle said, trying his best to be supportive in this hilarious

sitchuation.

"Hurry it up, Kinny," Cartman nagged.

Kenny tried to avoid eye contact with his friend as he carefully drew a circle of whipped cream on each of Stan's nipples.

He took off his jacket so as not to get any cream on it. Cartman guffawed as Kenny leaned down to Stan's chest.

"I can't watch this.", Kyle said, looking sick. He got up and walked out of the cabin.

"Well, Kahl's gonna go beat his Kosher meat now," Cartman sniggered, "it was just too hot for him I guess!"

Stan shuttered as he felt Kenny's warm breath on his bare chest.

His heartbeat sped up as Kenny put his hands on Stan's hips and leaned forward.

It was like a jolt of electricity when his toungue touched his chest. He started lapping up the cream from Stan's left

nipple, the one closest to Cartman, who was dissplaying his typical reaction, laughing and calling out to Kyle;

"Ay, don't get any Jew spooge on the cabin, fag-boy!"

Stan tried not to blush, but it was nearly impossible, he could barely stifle a moan as Kenny sucked harder to remove the last

bit of cream, then started in on the next one. Stan gritted his teeth as he felt the suction of Kenny's mouth and looked down at the

mop of dirty-blonde hair. He became very aware of Kenny's hands at his sides, as his finger tips digging into his hips.

Cartman whiped a tear of mirth out of his eye as Kenny gave Stan's right nipple a final suck. He looked up at his friend, blushing

madly. Stan shivered a little as his blue eyes met Kenny's paler ones.

He gave Kenny a small smile.

Kenny raised his eyebrows and gave Stan's chest an unessesary lick.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Feelings and Fights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park, but I do own your soul. *evil laugh*

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The sun came up over the mountains, it's pure light penatrating the small, warped glass windows of the wooded cabin.

The cold, pine-sented air stung Stan's face as he opened his eyes and ears to see his friends sleeping around him, and

Cartman in perticular, who snored very loudly. His eyes wandered over to Kenny, sleeping on his stomach, his dirty-blond

hair hanging in front of one eye, his lips slightly parted, breathing softy.

_Last night was so confusing_

Today was the day the boys were supposed to go fishing, but it was still so early in the morning, and Stan's friends seemed to

be out cold.

_If I could just talk to him, _Stan thought_, maybe today won't have to be so awkward._

He causiously unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled out of it, then pulled on his brown coat and tip-toed over to Kenny.

He gave his blonde friend a tenative prod with his foot, then knelt down next to him.

Kenny became vaugley aware of Stan's warm breath on his face, and his eyelids fluttered open.

"ngh...dude?"

"Can I talk to you?", Stan whispered, "abo..abo-about last night?"

Kenny blushed and groggily extracated himself from his torn black sleeping bag. He threw on his orange jacket and Vans, and followed Stan outside.

"What's up?", Kenny said. scratching the back of his neck. Stan gulped as Kenny's head tipped forward; it reminded him of

that moment when....

"Dude?"

"S-sorry, I just...", Stan felt his cheeks turn red as his eyes met Kenny's.

"Look, if it's about last night, it was nothing to me, honestly."

_Oh. great.  
_

Stan blushed deeper, "Kenny, it was just realy weird, you know?"

Kenny looked at a dead leaf on the ground. "Weird how?"

"huh?"

"Like, bad weird or good weird?" Kenny steped forward, closing the gap between them to only a foot or so.

"What the-"

He put his hand on Stan's shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Bad weird or good weird?"

Kenny put his other hand on Stan's shoulder, and looked at him with those same liquid eyes.

"Stan, last night was realy weird, I can't get it out of my head- and I think I just wanna get it out of my system."

"Woah, I-"

Stan was taken aback, but blushed as Kenny leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"Don't pretend it didn't turn you on."

He shut his eyes tightly as Kenny's skin came into contact with his.

"We're all_ a little_ gay, Stan."

"But...dude, I.."

The cabin door swung open and Kenny released Stan's shoulders.

"C'mon guys." A rather reluctent Kyle urged, "Time to catch some fish."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Page break**- in which the boys go fishing.

No one gives a flying fuck about fishing.

Exept that Patrick McManus writes about fishing, and I love his books!

Anyway...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Ay!, wait for me you guys!", Cartman yelled from behind the dense trees.

The boys hadn't caught too many fish, but they were laughing too much to care.

Kenny threw his head back in mirth and flung a lazy arm around Stan's shoulders.

Everything seemed perfect, until Cartman spoke.

"Aaaawww, look at the two little lovebirds, I bet you guys still have blueballs from last night!"

"Shut up- you testical-shitting rectal-wart!", Kenny shot back.

The air wasn't filled with laughter anymore.

Kenny gave Cartman a look that would scare the piss out of any sane person. Of course, it didn't work on

Cartman. He just snickered and made a disgusting kissy-face.

"That does it." , Kenny growled, just loud enough for Stan to hear.

He grabbed Kenny's arm to hold him back, but Kenny broke his grip.

Stan winced each time a punch landed, especialy if it produced an outcry from his blonde friend.

Kyle tried, unsucsessfully, to break up the fight.

There was no stopping the two boy's flaring tempers, however.

After about ten minutes of senseless fighting, Cartman and Kenny got up, glared at eachother, and walked

wordlessly back to the cabin with their friends.

Stan put a reasuring hand on Kenny's back.

He just shrugged it off.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. What He Wants

**Disclaimer**: South Park does not belong to me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kyle arrived back at the cabin first. No one was speaking. Stan could'nt help but feel that he had caused

this whole mess. That stupid fight. The slight blush on Kenny's normaly pale cheeks....

_Stop looking at him like that!_

Kyle yawned. He walked over to the small fireplace and lit a match from his pocket, dropping it into the megor pile

of sticks that was their source of heat. It looked pretty pathetic.

espeically as a means to cook food for four 15-year-old boys.

"Could someone go out and chop some goddamn firewood?", Cartman bitched.

"Not me", Kyle deffended, "I'm the camp cook."

Kenny grabbed the axe he had borrowed from his dad by the door and walked out without a word. Stan noticed a slight shine to his cheeks.

He decided to throw caution to the wind and follow Kenny out into the darkening woods. Cartman's homophobic comment was drowned by

the door slamming shut behind him. Kenny looked back.

"Why are you here?"

_Why can't he just let me clear my head in peace! I wish he'd get his delisious nipples away from me!_

Stan cleared his throat; "I just though I could help."

"Haven't you done enough?"

"What do you-?"

Kenny dropped the axe with a thud and spun around to grab on to Stan's shoulders again, all in one fluid motion.

_Time to start where I left off.._

"I have no idea how I feel about you right now.", Kenny started, "You're freaking me out!"

Stan's expresion hardened.

"You're freaking out?, how do you think it feels to have your childhood friend look at you like that and-"

Stan's eyes shot wide open as Kenny's lips crushed against his.

His mind was racing as his body responded in ways he didn't want to admit.

He didn't want it to stop.

But he couldn't let it continue.

Stan pushed Kenny back, with all the strenth of the sports star he was.

"Stop it!"

Kenny whiped his mouth off on his sleeve, his face bright red.

Silence.

"Sorry I- I thought that's what you wanted.", Kenny whispered. He picked up the axe and continued walking over to an old fallen pine.

Stan gulped. His head was spinning.

_Is__ that what I want?_

He sighed and slumped back to the cabin, leaving Kenny alone.

Always a bad idea.

The boys heard a strangled cry from outside the cabin, and Kyle and Stan rushed outside.

Manbearpig was standing over Kenny's ravaged remains.

Kenny's liver hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh my god- Manbearpig killed Kenny!", Kyle started, looking over at his friend to say his line.

"You..you b-bastard.", Stan couldn't belive this was making him cry. After all, this happened all the time.

Stan ran back to the cabin. There were so many emotions in his head right now, he couldn't make any fucking sense of them.

He opened a door he thought led to the outside porch, not wanting Cartman to see him cry, but found himself instead, in a little

closet. It was small and dark, and the only thing in it besides him was a big overturned metal bucket.

Stan sat down on the bucket, and stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

_I did want that, damn it! And now it's too late to tell him..._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:** Yeah, emotional and lame, I know. Please keep reading though! Next stop- Smutsville!

The review button sure seems lonely down there, doesn't it?....


	5. Kenny Returns

**Author's Notes: **Here ya' go, last chapter, it's a total smut-a-palooza!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Stan?", Kyle asked tentatively, knocking on the closet door, "C'mon Stan, it's time for bed."

Stan groaned. He got up and opened the closet door, the closet being so small he just had to lean forward to do this.

Cartman was propped up on his elbows in his sleeping bag, reading a magazine. Disturbed was blaring on Cartman's old

Wellington Bear CD player. Kyle was wearing ear plugs.

"What's with the music?", Stan asked.

"It helps me sleep.", Cartman said lazily, turning a page.

Stan sighed and crawled into his sleeping bag, shivering as the cold vinyl touched his skin.

The fire was crackling sleepily in the fireplace, and soon the three boys were fast asleep. Tomorrow they would all be going home.

All except Kenny, of course.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Stan's eyelids fluttered open. He felt something warm on his neck and back. Like breath. Like a hand, shaking him lightly,

trying to wake him.

"Stan, wake up."

His brain was going crazy- then it clicked. Kenny was back.

"Dude!"

"Shhh.", Kenny pressed a finger to Stan's lips, "follow me."

His skin was warm. Not what you'd expect from someone who had just returned from the dead.

Stan was delirious with sleepiness and joy, and followed Kenny. He was wearing what he had died in, orange hooded jacket

and dark jeans. His faded and torn black Vans shuffling along the floor. Stan shivered from the cold as he was lead wordlessly

into the closet he had found earlier. Kenny opened the door and Stan sat on the overturned metal bucket.

Kenny closed the door and turned to look at him. His pale blue eyes staring out from under his unkempt blonde hair, a smirk

painted on his slightly chapped lips.

_He's so fucking hot_, Stan found himself thinking.

He was kneeling in front of him now, his eyes half-lidded, a faint smile on his face.

"I missed you.", Kenny whispered huskily.

"I missed you, too.", Stan responded, hoping Kenny wouldn't detect the emotion in his voice.

Kenny laughed. "There's way to much tension between us now."

Stan chuckled nervously, developing goose-bumps both from cold and fear. Kenny inched forward.

"I think we should break it."

He didn't give Stan a chance to answer. He grabbed the back of his hair and smashed his lips into Stan's.

_No fucking way._

Stan tried to break away, but Kenny held him there, forcing him to do the gayest thing he'd ever done.

And the worst part was, part of Stan's brain wanted this so bad.

He let that part take over.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"MMmmmm"

Stan grabbed Kenny's shoulders and kissed back. His skin was so warm, and that unmistakable Kenny-ish smell was filling his

nostrils. He felt his cock push against his pants as Kenny pushed him against the wall.

Stan draped his arms around his neck. He could feel Kenny's lips curve upward at his gesture of acceptance.

Kenny circled Stan's lips with his tongue and pushed against him harder.

Stan pushed Kenny back slightly, staring into his dialated pupils.

"Wha- what are we doing?", he asked breathlessly.

Kenny raised his eyebrows and growled, "Each-other."

He wrapped his arms around Stan and continued exploring his mouth with his tongue, grinding his own erection

harder against Stan's.

_He'd better not stop me._

But Stan's body wouldn't let him stop.

Kenny pulled his mouth away and pulled off his jacket, then started unbuttoning Stan's.

"mm, Kenny..", Stan moaned, as Kenny sucked along his jaw line. His jacket fell to the floor.

The song playing was, if possible, even louder than the previous one, and it seemed to fit the

boy's predicament perfectly.

Stan couldn't wait for Kenny any longer, and grabbed onto his sides and pushed his sweatpants

down his hips. Kenny kicked them off and unbuttoned Stan's jeans. He could feel his body shake

under his touch, and traced the deep "V" on his abdomen with the tip of his finger.

Stan fell into Kenny's chest and clutched at his shirt. He pulled it off along with his own.

"K-kenny?", Stan moaned into the blonde boy's ear, "Are you sure?-"

He was cut off as Kenny shoved his tongue into his mouth and ground his naked body against Stan's.

Stan moaned at the sudden, rough contact and let his fingers slide over Kenny, even as the

boy turned them around and pushed him to the floor. Kenny smiled at the helpless boy underneath him.

"I want you.", he said through gritted teeth, his hands holding Stan's wrists to the floor.

He was incapable of stopping the feral boy on top of him, but Stan wasn't sure he wanted to.

Kenny moved down to his chest and started sucking his left nipple.

"God, I missed these things.", he muffled.

Stan moaned louder as Kenny nipped lightly at his chest, his hands gripping the boy's hair as he

thrust against him. He barely noticed Kenny reaching into his discarded jacket and pulled a small

clear bottle from the interior pocket, but he definitely noticed when his fingers prodded him in that

most personal of places.

"Kenny..what?"

But Kenny's mouth was on his again, his tongue bringing out a low groan from him, just as Kenny

slipped a finger inside him. Stan tensed and clutched onto Kenny.

"Relax", he growled in Stan's ear, moving down to push himself against him.

"Ah...I...w-wait..."

Kenny swirled his finger around, adding another one as well. Stan writhed beneath him, begging him

both to stop and to just fuck him already.

Kenny obliged the second command, grabbing Stan's hips and giving his chest a final suck before

slowly...

"Grrhhh..uh- Ken-"

He squeezed more lube onto his cock and pushed in deeper. Stan's face turned red and his toes

curled as Kenny's thrusts became more rhythmic.

He grabed Stan's length in his hand and started stroking in time with his thrusts, moaning at his reaction

of screaming his name.

It was a testament to just how loud Cartman kept his CD player that he and Kyle didn't hear any of this.

Kenny reached paradise first, and ground his teeth together as he came inside of Stan.

He pulled out, but kept his hand going on him, that is, until it was replaced with his mouth.

"Kenny..yes..mmmh.....I'm, oh God I'm-"

He gulped it down like the dirty whore he was, and moaned at the salty, buttery taste.

Stan whimpered and lied back on the concrete, exhausted. Kenny swallowed and flopped down beside him.

Both boys lied there panting for a few minutes. Stan was the first to speak.

"You missed me alot, huh?"

Kenny laughed, "Yeah, and I think I'll be missing you alot next weekend, too."

**The End**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Review and tell me how I did and/or if you'd like me to write more stories!

I will anyway, but I like having your thumbs-up!


End file.
